Indian National Army Navy
The Indian National Army Navy (INAN) is the naval branch of the armed forces of India. With 110,000 men, including 10,000 naval aviation personnel and 4,000 Marine Commandos (MARCOS), it is one of the world's largest navies. The INAN currently operates 350 vessels, including two aircraft carriers. India uses its navy to enhance its international prestige by projecting the sheer scale and power of its military, in order to garner awe fear in equal measures. The official motto of the INAN is शं नो वरुण (transliteration: Sha no Varuna), which translates to "May the Lord of the Oceans be auspicious unto us." Role The Indian National Army Navy sees several principal roles for itself: *In conjunction with other armed forces of the nation, act to deter or defeat any threats or aggression against the territory, people or maritime interests of India, both in war and peace; *Project influence in India's maritime area of interest, to further the nation’s political, economic and security objectives; *In cooperation with the Indian Coast Guard, ensure good order and stability in India's maritime zones of responsibility. *Provide maritime assistance (including disaster relief) to friendly nations in India's maritime neighborhood. Personnel Each of the three Naval Commands has an active Flag Officer Commanding in Chief. The commander of the Indian National Army Navy is the Chief of Naval Staff (CNS). As of April 2008, the CNS is Admiral of the Fleet J.K. Sailaja. The CNS is assisted by several other high ranking officers. Below is the list of various ranks of officers within the INAN in descending order: *Admiral of the Fleet *Admiral *Vice-Admiral *Rear-Admiral *Commodore *Captain *Commander *Lieutenant Commander *Lieutenant *Sub Lieutenant Organization The INAN is divided into the following broad categories: *Administration *Logistics and Material *Training *The Fleets *The Naval Aviation *The Submarine Arm The Indian Navy is organized into three regional commands: *HQ Eastern Naval Command, Visakhapatnam *HQ Western Naval Command, Mumbai *HQ Southern Naval Command, Kochi Marine Commando Force The Marine Commando Force (MCF) known as MARCOS is a special forces unit that was raised by the INAN in 1987. Modeled after the Spanish Navy Marines and the Soviet Naval Infantry, it was created to handle reconnaissance, raids and counter-terrorism in a maritime environment. The MARCOS played a key role in defeating a coup attempt by PLOTE mercenaries as part of Operation Cactus in Maldives by retaking the ship and rescuing the hostages among whom was the Maldives Minister for Education. At present the MARCOS is deployed in Jammu and Kashmir to prevent infiltration through the Jhelum and Wular Lake. Inventory Ships Aircraft carriers (2 in service) *2 Viraat class aircraft carriers Destroyers (16 in service) *6 Delhi class guided missile destroyers *10 Rajput class guided missile destroyers Frigates (26 in service) *6 Talwar class guided missile frigates *6 Brahmaputra class guided missile frigates *6 Godavari class frigates *8 Nilgiri class frigates Corvettes (48 in service) *8 Kora class corvettes *8 Khukri class corvettes *24 Veer class corvettes *8 Abhay class corvettes Submarines (32 in service) *20 Sindhughosh class diesel-electric submarines *8 Shishumar class diesel-electric submarines *4 Foxtrot class diesel-electric submarines Amphibious warfare ships (44 in service) *2 Jalashva class amphibious transport docks *4 Shardul class Large Landing Ship, Tank (LST-L) *4 Magar class Large Landing Ship, Tank (LST-L) *10 Polnocny class landing ships *4 Nicobar class amphibious warfare ships *20 MK.8/MK.3 class landing craft Patrol ships (52 in service) *12 Sukanya class patrol craft *8 Bangaram class patrol craft *4 Trinkat class patrol craft *4 Makar class patrol craft *24 Osa II class missile boats Minesweepers (26 in service) *26 Puducherry class minesweepers Replenishment tankers (20 in service) *2 Jyoti class tankers *2 Aditya class tankers *2 Deepak class tankers *2 Ambika class tankers *12 Poshak class tankers Survey ships (16 in service) *16 Sandhyak class survey ships Research vessels (2 in service) *2 Sagardhwani class research vessels Training vessels (4 in service) *4 Tir class training ships Sail training vessels (4 in service) *2 Varuna class sail training ships *2 Tarangini class sail training ships Miscellaneous (16 in service) *4 Astravahini class torpedo recovery vessels *4 water carriers *2 Lakshadweep class hospital ships *6 diving tenders Harbor tugs (36 in service) *36 Bhim class harbor tugs Ocean tugs (4 in service) *2 Gaj class ocean tugs *2 Matanga class ocean tugs Diving support ships (2 in service) *2 Nireekshak diving support ships Aircraft Fixed-wing *Mikoyan MiG-29 multirole fighter **MiG-29K naval fighter **MiG-29KUB trainer *Tupolev Tu-142 Bear-F maritime patrol aircraft *Ilyushin Il-38 May maritime patrol aircraft *EADS CASA C-295 maritime patrol/transport aircraft *Dornier Do 228 utility transport *HAL HJT-16 Kiran trainer *HAL HPT-32 Deepak trainer Helicopters *HAL Dhruv multirole utility helicopter *Kamov Ka-25 Hormone ASW helicopter *Kamov Ka-28 Helix-A ASW helicopter *Kamov Ka-31 Helix-B assault transport helicopter *Mil Mi-2 Hoplite utility/transport helicopter Navy, Indian National Army Category:Navies